Just To See Her Face
by Kira Elric
Summary: It's three years after Naraku was defected. But the Inu ganag are having thoughts of the past.
1. Default Chapter

Just to See Her Face  
Chapter 1: A Few Years from Then  
By Jen "The Stampede" Motou  
  
( Inuyasha's POV)  
  
I sat there, on that cliff starring off into the never ending horizon thinking of her. Always thinking of her for these past few years. It was spring time, she always loved the spring. A warm wind blew past me, as some bird flew over head. I sat there in silence for a few more moments, and then heard footsteps coming up behind me. "You're thinking about her again, aren't you Inuyasha?" I heard Miroku say as he put his hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Yeah." I said, and looked at the ground, pulling out a few blades of grass, and holding them in my hand. "Ya know Miroku......" I started as I starred at the blades closer. "She always loved the spring. She loved the birds, and the flowers and the grass....."  
  
(Miroku's POV)  
  
"She always loved the spring. She loved the birds, and the flowers and the grass....." Inuyasha said, his voice getting more and more unstable as he reached the end of the sentence, and he ended it with streams of tears running from his deep yellow Hanyou eyes. I soon found Inuyasha in my arms, an emotional wreck again. He was crying harder than the first time he broke down this week. The first time he broke down was on Sango. "Shhhh, shhhh. It's ok Inuyasha. I know you miss her." I said trying to console my half- demon friend the best I could. Well I helped Inuyasha stand up, and he looked at me and smiled, a pathetic attempt of a smile. "Look at me." He said while wiping the tears from his eyes with his kimono sleeve. "I'm 70 years old and cryin' like a baby." He laughed, as he started to head back toward the village where we were staying.  
~ A few hours later~ We got back around sunset, and Inuyasha walked into the hut, with his eyes on the floor as they normally were for these past two years. "Inuyasha, I made stew. You want some?" I heard a pleasant female voice say, as I looked up to see yet again, Sango trying to force Inuyasha to eat. "No, thank you Sango. I'm fine." He said in his normal melancholy tone, and he would go lie on his bed, and stare at the ceiling for hours. I sighed, and leaned close to Sango. "I would like some, my beauty." I said to her, in my suave tone, only to receive the usual slap to my face. "Keep your distance Miroku. Whenever Inuyasha gets like this, it always puts everyone in a foul mood." She said, while handing me a bowl of stew. "I know." I nodded in agreement. "I know......."  
  
(Sango's POV)  
  
We awoke in the morning to the sound of birds chirping. "Good morning, my beauty" I heard Miroku, say as he stretched out his arms, brushing against my back. "Good Morning Miroku." I said in a dry tone, as I looked around the hut. "Miroku! Where's Inuyasha?!" I shouted as I turned to him. "I don't know." He said as we both ran out of the hut. "Shippo! Kohaku! Have you seen Inuyasha?" I asked them. "Yeah. He left in quite a hurry." Shippo, told us. "Well did he say where he was going?" Miroku inquired. "All he said was he had to go see her." Kohaku told us.  
  
(Inuyasha's POV)  
  
I was walking along the main road, as the sun reached the middle of the sky. 'Kagome always called that noon.' I thought. I was passed by many peasants as I came upon a village. "Look at his ears." One of them said. "He's a demon." The other confirmed. "Don't look at him! He'll kill you, if you make him angry!" The third yelled to them. With these comments my eyes yet again, fell to the ground. I walked into the village, receiving many stares from the women as I walked by. I received mostly glares from the men. I could hear them talking amongst themselves, and all of the rude things they had to say about me as well. But I ignored them. I was just passing through any way. "Get out of here you demon! We don't want your kind here!" I heard a man scream at me, and as my eyes dropped even more I felt a rock strike my shoulder. "Ow." I said, from the slight pain. He was ready to throw another one, but suddenly a young boy jumped in front of him. "STOP IT!" He screamed. That gave me enough time to leave. As I watched the sun set, I finally had made to my destination, I starred at that stone. I then reached into my Kimono and pulled a necklace out. I stood and starred at the jewel I held in my hand. The once again, whole Jewel of Four souls, The Shikon No Tama and with a tear rolling down cheek I thought of how this mess all began..............  
  
To Be Continued....... 


	2. chapter 2

Just to See Her Face  
Chapter 2: The Past  
By: Jen "the Stampede" Motou  
  
~ Three Years Ago ~  
  
(Inuyasha's POV)  
  
I was setting by a tree starring at the stars that cool, midsummer night. The wind blew a few of the strands of my now black hair in face. I let out a low growl at the sight of it. How I hated being human. My eyes then shot up, and I growled at the moonless sky. "Inuyasha?" I heard as I felt Kagome's soft hand touch my shoulder. I turned and looked her in her chocolate brown eyes. "Kagome?" I said as if shocked, even though I wasn't. "Is something wrong?" She asked, as she set down next to me. "No." I said, and I could feel Kagome glaring at me. "Lair," she said, staring at me with those big brown eyes. "Feh!" I snapped and quickly turned my head away crossing my arms. I opened my eyes, and looked down at her as I felt her lean her head on my shoulder. "Kagome?" I squeaked out in a meek voice. "Shhh, Inuyasha. Don't worry, I'll protect you." She said as she wrapped her arms around my waist. "Protect Me?!" I shouted causing her to jump, at the bold tone of my voice. "I don't need to be protected!" I carried on, and she let out sigh and just smiled me. "You'd better get some sleep tonight Inuyasha. Miroku and Sango said they'd stay up for you Ok?" She smiled at me. "Alright." I nodded, and followed back to the fire. "Ah, my man emerges from the darkness!" Miroku mocked me as I sat down next to him. "Lay any of your moves on the lady?!" He joked elbowing my arm. "Shut Up Miroku!" I shouted, and punched him in the back of the head. "Calm Down Inuyasha. Get some rest." He said and I just let out a grunt. "Don't you argue with us Inuyasha! SLEEP!" Sango barked at me, and it was followed by a long glare until I laid down. I closed my eyes, and for the first time in my life I slept. I slept. Now I don't just say this because I slept in my human form, but I think that was the first night I felt safe. I awoke the next morning to Shippo's whining, Miroku's antics, Sango's yelling, and Kagome's shining face. Aw life was good. "Good Morning Inuyasha." Was the first thing to come from Kagome, when she saw my now yellow eyes. I just smiled. "Well, let's go! We got Jewel shards to find people!" I said boldly, jumping to my feet. Kagome smiled at me, and then looked at the others. "Well come on everyone! Let's go!" She commanded and Miroku and Sango rose to their feet, with Shippo setting on Kilala's back.  
  
We walked for hours, Miroku hitting on Sango, Sango Shooting him down, Shippo complaining, and Kagome's smile. Could things get any better? Of course they could! Naraku could be dead, and the Jewel could be ours! But it was as good as it was gunna get in a long time so I was happy. I was with them. With her. And as long as that held to be true I would be happy. That smile on my face would have never faded.............  
  
To Be Continued.... 


	3. Another Jewel Shard

Just to See Her Face By Jen "The Stampede" Motou Chapter 3: A new Shard  
  
Present Time  
  
(Miroku's POV)  
  
I sat with Sango, in our little hut. She was making supper, and Shippo and Kohaku were still playing outside. I got up and went outside seeing the sky a bright yellow, as the sun was setting. "Kohaku, Shippo, have either of you seen Inuyasha since he left today?" I inquired. They both shook their heads in a negative reply. "I see." I mumbled, and returned to the hut. "Miroku, has Inuyasha come back?" Sango asked me, looking up as I walked in and sat down with a sigh. "No. Inuyasha has yet to return. He'll be a while Sango." I said as I leaned back on my arms and stared at the ceiling. "Really? You think so?" She questioned. "Yeah." "Why's that Miroku? It's not like we even know where he is. All We got out of Kohaku and Shippo was ' the went to see her' Inuyasha could be anywhere!" She carried on and then continued with Dinner. "Oh I don't know Sango. I think I have a pretty good Idea where Inuyasha went." I said as I laid down and got lost in my thoughts as I stared at the ceiling. "It was about three years ago when this mess all started..........."  
  
Three Years Ago  
  
"Miroku, Careful. You sense that?" I heard Sango whisper as We all paused while walking through a dark forest. My eyes flashed quickly as I watched Inuyasha's ears twitch and his head jerk up. I heard Him sniff the air and then watched him freeze where he was. "Shhhhh.... Everybody quite." He softly ordered, and we all froze as ordered, trying not to even breath too loud, as I don't any of us wanted the quick-temped Hanyou to lose his cool. Sango kept looking all around her, while Shippo clung tightly to my shoulder. Kagome was clutched around Inuyasha's right arm, while his eyes flashed back and forth and his ears twitched. Kagome gasp, as her eyes shrank. "A Shikon jewel shard!" She shouted, and Inuyasha's ears twitched one final time. "Kagome! Get Back!" He shouted, and forcefully sent her back to my arms. As he drew his Tetsusaiga, as a huge demon came through the forest only to meet Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga. "There Inuyasha! There! It has a Jewel shard in its forehead!!" Kagome shouted and that made Inuyasha seem all the more anxious to slay the demon. "Got it!" He shouted and charged the demon, swinging his Tetsusaiga forward slaying it with one fierce blow. Then all that remained was a Shikon Jewel shard, laying there on the cold ground shining in it's brightness. "Its all yours Kagome." I said and pushed her forward. She giggled and bent down, picked it up and placed in a bottle along with three other shards. Inuyasha sheathed his sword, and turned to all of us. "Everyone Ok?" He asked and we all nodded. "Good." He said shortly, and continued to march on. Of course we all followed. Kagome closer to him than the rest of us, but still I couldn't blame her as she so obviously loved him. We walked for a few more hours until we came out of the forest to a clearing. Inuyasha seemed to be in a most fowl mood, as he always did. "That was too easy." He grumbled. "What, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in a rather clueless tone. "Don't play dumb Kagome; we just picked up a jewel shard!" Inuyasha barked. "Oh." Kagome paused "I guess we're just lucky I guess!" She smiled, and Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Maybe it's because you've gotten so good with your sword Inuyasha." Shippo suggested while still happily perched on my shoulder. "Yeah Inuyasha! That's it!" Kagome giggled happily and clung to Inuyasha's arm again. "Get off me." He growled, but she didn't let go. "Aw come on Inuyasha! Lighten Up!" Shippo spoke up again. Inuyasha just let out a low grumble. My eyes traveled over to Sango's fine body only to see her giggle. I heard Inyasha grumble again, and noticed hsi pace quicken, to the point where Kagome had to let go of him. "INUYASHA!" Kagome whined, but he didn't stop. "INUYASHA! SLOW DOWN!" She shouted again. He just out the usual 'feh.' without looking back at her. "INUYASHA!" she shouted a final time. He still didn't slow down and I could see that glint in her eyes again. "Inuyasha....." she started in a taunting tone, and he turned around to face her, and just as he did "SIT!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs, and his necklace glowed bright purple dragging him straight into the ground. "OWwwwwww............." He uttered while pulling his face from the ground......"Would.....you...stop...DOING THAT?!!!!" Inuyasha growled lowly glaring at her, pulling himself off the ground and dusting himself off. Kagome smiled and giggled at him. "Real funny Kagome. Real Funny." He spat at her. She let out another high pitched 'tee hee' and clanug to his arm again. "Get...of...." He started, before stopping mid-sentence and looking up his ears twiching rapidily. He closed his eyes and sniffed the air turing hsi head in the direction that the smell was coming from. He opened his eyes again and looked back at allof us and with a rather serious tone said "I smell Blood. And Lots of it."  
  
To be Continued...... 


End file.
